Oh My!
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Reever wakes up in a peculiar situation. He may be seme, but Komui is still in control. ReeverxKomui


A/N: This is that seme Reever oneshot that I promised everyone. The next chapter of coffee soap will be up soon.

A/N 2: Special thanks to Jiggary for inspiring this fic with the comment: "But I'd prefer Reever as seme. Though Komui-chan does seem sadistic and cheerful, he's the kind that like certain things differently if ya know what I'm getting at." Which immediately made me come up with this. I even named a scientist after you. I probably missed the mark of what you were after… but I hope you like it anyway.

Reever took a sip of his lemon soda. He frowned, and took another sip. It tasted funny, less lemony and more limey. He set the cup back down and returned to his work. It must have gone stale. He would fetch a new one as soon as he finished this formula.

A minute or so later, when he stood up to head to the kitchen, his legs gave out under him. Was he really that tired? The edges of his vision started to go black, and Reever swore realizing why his beverage of choice had tasted funny.

He promised a slow and painful death to the fool who had drugged him.

*****

Komui watched Reever faint and he smiled in that pleased, evil way of his. One of the Order's newest scientists, Jiggary, had been working on a time released sleep medication (to help the science department make the best of what little sleep they got). Komui had overheard that the project was in need of a test subject and was kind enough to volunteer Reever. Oh, the fun he would have.

***********

Reever woke up with a yawn, but he refused to open his eyes, wanting to sleep a little longer. It had been a very long time since he had a decent night's rest. He'd even been having a pleasant dream about a certain curly-haired supervisor.

He stretched and went to rub his eyes only to find that he couldn't move his hands, he reasoned that he'd probably gotten the tangled in the blankets. Then he felt a draft and realized he was naked, the alarm bells went off in his head. His mind went straight from groggy to overdrive. He'd been drugged! His eyes snapped open and he prepared himself to fight of an army of evil robots.

His mind went blank. Whatever he had expected to see, it definitely wasn't a naked Komui.

Reever gulped. The room's overhead lights reflected off his sable hair, giving him a halo. He looked like an angel; the guardian angel of the mentally ill, if the look on his face was any indication, but an angel nonetheless.

An evil smirk was shot his way, "Hmhmhm welcome… uh…. back, Reever…"

At first Reever was puzzled at the break in Komui's words and the odd tone in his voice. His eyes swept down the Komui's body, which was straddled over his thighs. It was perfect, every inch. A movement caught his eyes, and he looked between Komui's legs, past the gorgeous cock he'd been staring at. His eyes bulged out of his head. Komui was finger fucking himself! Correction, a very naked Komui was finger fucking himself while straddling the thighs of a similarly naked Reever who happened to be tied to (what he assumed was) the supervisor's bed.

'I've died and gone to heaven,' he thought, 'or is this hell?... hmm… probably hell. But wherever I am, I like it here.'

He really wanted to touch and kiss Komui, but the sheets that tied him to the bed wouldn't let him. He pouted inwardly. That is, until Komui grabbed a vial off the bedside table, and coated Reever's cock with it. His head fell back against the pillows and he moaned wordlessly. Komui chuckled darkly.

The supervisor had grown impatient; he wanted Reever inside of him now. So he made it happen. He moved forward and slowly lowered himself onto Reever's cock, sending the blonde and evil lusty smirk.

Reever screwed his eyes shut, he was so close but he did not want it to be over (he also didn't want to embarrass himself). But damn, it felt incredibly good and it couldn't believe that it was happening.

Komui noticed that the blonde's attention wasn't solely focused on him, and it annoyed him. But he knew just how to fix that. He picked himself up and slammed back down.

"Komui!... holly shit…"

The supervisor tried to cackle evilly, but he didn't have the breath support for it, so it came out as a breathy pant.

Komui braced his hands on Reever's now sweaty chest, and set up a brutal pace.

Reever had opened his eyes back up to make sure this was really happening and found that he couldn't close them again if he wanted to. He was completely mesmerized by the sight before him. The way that the ends of Komui's hair flicked with each movement, and the way that his cock bounced in time with his movements were fascinating. Between the images and the incredible squeezing sensations, Reever had a feeling that he would last for very long.

Luckily, they were both on the same page. Komui leaned down and gave Reever a languid kiss, his long fingers reaching up to undo the bindings.

Reever paused to massage some feeling back into his hands, before flipping them over and pounding Komui into the mattress.

He hooked the supervisor's knees over his elbow, and bent down for another kiss. It started out sweet, but quickly devolved into sloppy French kisses, as they both got closer to release.

Reever reached between them to stroke Komui's cock, it was kind of awkward with the way they were positioned but he made it work.

Komui came with a cry of "REEVER!"

The contractions of his sweet ass made Reever climax as well, with a breathy "Komui."

*******

Komui yawned and motioned over to the bedside table where a washcloth and a small bowl of water were waiting.

Reever raised an eyebrow but he wordlessly cleaned them up.

He pulled Komui back into his arms and they both decided that they had earned a nap.

********

Reever woke up cuddled next to a sleeping Komui and he let a little smile play across his face.

One of his legs was in danger of falling asleep so he shifted a little. This woke Komui up, the supervisor rubbed his eyes. It was extremely cute and Reever couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek.

Komui smiled broadly and proudly proclaimed, "I'm going to bake Jiggary a cake!"

"…. So that's who I need to kill."

"Wah! Reever!" Komui cried throwing himself into the blonde's lap and wrapping his arms tightly around him, "Are you that unhappy with me?" He gave his best pair of puppy dog eyes, tears threatening to fall.

Reever sighed and hugged him. "No, I guess not. But I deserve a cake too."

Komui gave him a winning smile.

A/N: Please review!! (Was the lemon any better this time? I hope so.)

A/N 2: I'm sorry that I drugged Reever, but it made George happy. A happy George is a good thing, because if I have to hear about "Those damn Kiwis" one more time, my head will explode. Also, I was originally going to jump right into the sex, but I figured that if I did the setup first I wouldn't bore you all to death when I tried to explain it later.

A/N 3: I am thinking about writing a similar story, but reversing their roles. The plot will be different (to some extent) but the premise would be the same. Should I do it?

A/N 4: I'm not speaking to George right now. I had a toothache earlier and he was all "Never fear! The dentist is here!" It turns out I had a cavity (and I haven't had one of those since I was 5). Anyway, George filled it for me, which was nice of him, but he used too much anesthetic (well actually, I'm just really sensitive to it) and half of my face is still numb. As soon as I can feel my face I'll bake George a cake, but until then he's getting the silent treatment. (It ended up taking 6 hours to wear off)


End file.
